


only our start

by czennieslikethis



Series: move your butt [2]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Kinda, Living Together, M/M, Multiple times, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, anyways age difference, haechan is 19, mark is 23, more characters will be tagged as they appear, so go away if u don't like, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennieslikethis/pseuds/czennieslikethis
Summary: Mark thinks on his relationship with Haechan as he waits for him to finish packing. Featuring: Hae- ahem, Donghyuck's mom.





	only our start

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the first fic, you'll know my stress makes me churn out fics like crazy. So I was writing a sequel to need a ride and it's currently over 5000 words now with no stopping so I decided to just crop it in bits and post it as a collection of fics? Unbeta'd as always and I add shit as I fix spacing etc so you'll know if I fuck up plot or something lol enjoy reading guys

"Hey Mrs. Lee, is Haechan ready?"

Mark smiled politely, hands behind his back like a good upright young man. He was wearing a button up shirt, ironed and pressed, tucked in his dark jeans neatly and a clean denim jacket, no rips or badges on it. It wouldn't do to look like a total degenerate in front of Haechan's mom, especially on moving day. He had to at least keep up the mature, older mentor and boyfriend facade. _Did you know that in Ancient Greece, homosexual relationships between older men and younger men called pederasty were also treated like mentorships where the older (the erastes) would give the younger (eromenos) invaluable life lessons and the relationship ends when the youth becomes a full fledged adult and basically repeats the cycle._

Not that it mattered though cos Mark was obviously not a weird old dude who had the hots fora lolita-like Haechan (though the idea of Haechan looking up at him and calling him _daddy_ , wow. Mark Lee Jr. better not make an appearance in front of Haechan's mom) and besides, Haechan and him wouldn't be separating in the near future. Not if he could help it. They were just starting out after all. 

He watches as she sighed, smiling at him with a look of resignment. "Still packing that boy..." She made space for him to come in, taking off his shoes like one does on an Asian household and laughing a little as she called her son down with a piercing shout. Definitely where Haechan got his lung power from. 

"Donghyuck-ah! Your Minhyung-hyung is here!"

Ushering him to the kitchen for some snacks, he obliged, making sure to compliment her muffins and appropriately laugh at her jokes.

"Can't believe he has you calling him Haechan too... Kids these days, aish!" Mark nodded, Mrs. Lee was one of those Asian mom's that stuck very close to tradition. She was strict and conservative despite having a gay son and it was quite surprising that she was openly supportive of him and his relationship with Mark.

Still, Mark was grateful and tried to come off friendly and polite with her when they met. It was important for their relationship for him to be in her good side and therefore, show her only his most charming and composed front.

_(Nevermind the numerous times he'd fucked Haechan in his room with his mom downstairs. Haechan sweating and desperate, fully dressed with his trousers pulled down to spill his generous ass and Mark's cock inside him, his balls slapping against his ass and making him muffle his moans and groans on the pillow as Mark slowly but throughly fucked him into the bed. Haechan's soft 'mmmmhs' and throaty groans echoing against the pillow damp with their sweat and saliva. Mark would sometimes work him good, sitting on Haechan's small desk chair as he had the younger boy split himself open on his lap, their mouths stuck together to keep the noises from leaking out. Haechan always felt tighter when they fucked like this, his body sensitive and his heart beating quickly at the possibility of getting caught. He was always extra desparate in those times, cumming so hard that he'd feel faint afterwards. One time they had dinner with his mom while Haechan had a belly full of Mark's cum and the blush that bloomed on his face everytime Mark spoon fed him some cream cake was something Mark would never forget.)_

A loud noise from upstairs broke their conversation, followed by a loud curse that had Mrs. Lee shouting at Haechan to 'stop fucking cursing Donghyuck-ah it's disgraceful!' and Haechan tumbling down the stairs with messy hair and a box of items in his hand. He went straight for Mark, pecking him shamelessly on the lips with an adorable smile that made Mark (and possibly Mrs. Lee and whoever else had the pleasure of seeing it) melt like crazy.

"Hi Mark..." Deep dark eyes smiled at him, cherry red lips into a kitten smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

It never failed to both amuse and fascinate him how cute Haechan became when in front of him. He'd seen the other with strangers and his friends to know how sasssy he could be yet with Mark, Haechan always had those mellow eyes and dopey smile.

It was cute. Very cute.

"Hi Donghyuck-ah." He smiled, watching his lips turn into a pout at the name. Haechan bumped his hips against his knee playfully, turning to his mom even as he handed the box for Mark to take.

" _Mooooom_! I told you it's Haechan now Donghyuck is so lame!!!" He whined, his mom cooing and pinching his cheeks.

"Aish, you'll always be my son Lee Donghyuck okay?? Have you got everything packed yeah? You didn't forget anything?" Mark smiled at the exchange, chatting with Haechan's mother happily, until they had to leave and was surprised to be enveloped into a hug before they exited the house.

"You'll take care of my Donghyuckie won't you, Minhyung?" He did his best to give her a reassuring smile despite the awkward use of his Korean name, Haechan pulling him forcefully to the car filled with boxes of his things.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" He would always take care of his baby. 


End file.
